transformersmarveloverwatchuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Crosshairs
Commander of a group of Autobots known as "The Rallybots", Crosshairs was one of six Autobots chosen to be a part of this special Six-Bot team. He served as a Paratrooper and Sniper back during the War for Cybertron. Biography War for Cybertron After Smokescreen seemingly killed the last Decepticon in the Hydrax Plateau, Crosshairs informed Ultra Magnus that more Leapers and Marauders were incoming. Hours later, he was ordered to return to Iacon with his fellow Wreckers. At Iacon, he was ordered to attack Kaon with his fellow Wreckers. He boarded The War Star and headed to Kaon. At Kaon, he abandoned the War Star, before it was fired upon by Soundwave. He managed to safely land on the ground and was ordered by Ultra Magnus to snipe the guards surrounding Kaon. Moments later, Crosshairs was among The Wreckers to infiltrate Kaon after Omega Supreme blasted a way in. ''War for Cybertron Part 4'''' And after failing to stop Megatron, he returned to Iacon with his fellow Wreckers. When the Decepticons began to march upon Iacon, he was ordered by Ultra Magnus to defend Iacon. Moments later, he sniped and killed Frequency before she could reach the ruins of the Primal Basilica Tower. He then aided Arcee in driving away Flip Sides and Enemy from Iacon. [[War for Cybertron Part 5|''War for Cybertron Part 5]] 14 years later, he was assigned to Scattergun's group and joined his team at Vorsk. He informed Scattersgun that Decepticon reinforcements were incoming and was ordered by Scattergun to fall back and was tackled by Hot Rod. He was then ambushed and captured by Soundwave and was taken to Kaon. There, he was taken to Shockwave's lab, where he his body parts were cloned and made into Scattershot. He was then taken to the Prisoner Hold by Scattershot. There, he was told by Ironhide that they have to escape, and responded that they're doomed. He then watched as Scattershot injured Starscream and was ordered to flee Kaon, which Crosshairs did. When Scattershot asked where the Autobots' Base was, Crosshairs informed him that they have a long way to go. He managed to make it to the Gobotron Jungle, he listened as Scattershot told them of his beliefs and judges him for knowing the difference before coming Online. He showed Skepticism when Scattershot offered to join the Autobots, and threatened to incarcerate him. He then spotted Decepticons flying overhead. Hours later, he tolds his fellow Autobots that they have to rest. After Scattershot killed a Turbofox, Crosshairs if they should trust the "Decepticon", and was reminded what Scattershot's name was by Hot Rod before shutting down for the night. The next morning, he woke up to find that Scattershot had found a skiff and climbed aboard. He then informed Scattershot that they have no means of contacting Iacon, before heading off to the Sea of Rust. When Ironhide suggested building a beacon out of the skiff, Crosshairs shot the idea down, before mentioning that they haven't fueled in days. In the Sea of Rust after the skiff died, Crosshairs aided his teammates in building a beacon with orders from Roadbuster. He then supplied the minimum amount of his Energon to fuel the Beacon. After receiving a transmission from Rollbar, he showed fear by mentioning that the Decepticons might be slightly closer than the other Autobots. Moments later, he announced that the Combaticons were coming as the Autobot Shuttle arrived. He boarded the shuttle, which headed back to Iacon. Back at Iacon, Crosshairs and Roadbuster collapsed from exhaustion before being carried off the Shuttle by Bulkhead. ''The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 1'' A year later when the Decepticons began attacking The Ark, Crosshairs saved Optimus from being attacked by Fallen Angel, by sniping her. He then told Optimus that with Metroplex down, he would have to take down the Last Warp Cannon manually. ''Fall of Cybertron Part 1'''' A day later, he joined his fellow Wreckers in boarding The Ark, before it blasted off into Space. After The Ark passed through the SpaceBridge portal and crash landed on Earth, Crosshairs was among the Autobots deactivated in the crash. [[Fall of Cybertron Part 3|''Fall of Cybertron Part 3]] Earth To be edited. Personality He seems to be very skeptical to ideas and sudden surprises. He does love to shoot his enemies when he's sniping them. He's a bit of a Debby-Downer if you know what I mean. Relationships * Autobots -Allies ** Rallybots -Suboordinates *** Blurr *** Hot Rod *** Roadbuster *** Wheeljack *** Smokescreen * Decepticons -Enemies Appearances * War for Cybertron Part 4 * War for Cybertron Part 5 * The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 1 * Fall of Cybertron Part 1 * Fall of Cybertron Part 3 Notes * Based off of his design from ''Transformers: The Last Knight. ''He also shares the film version's voice actor, John DiMaggio.